Run
by chasachasa
Summary: I've got magical powers, so has Benny. Benny's Grandma (Evelyn) told us to look out for a man who wears a black skull hoodie and black trousers. If we confront him or he confronts us, he will drain our powers and kill us. No one else knows about this. Ethan doesn't even know. That's why he can't touch us otherwise he will get a vision.
1. Be Careful

I was at Benny's Grandma's (Evelyn) house. Benny said that she wanted to talk to us both. I looked at Benny on the other side of the table.

"What's happened?" I whispered to him.

"If I knew I would have told you!" Benny whispered back.

Evelyn came in and sat at the table. She sighed.

"Whats up Grandma?" Benny asked her.

"I need you two, to be careful when your outside" Evelyn said.

Me and Benny looked at each other confused. I looked back at Evelyn.

"Why?" I asked Evelyn.

"And could you tell us quickly, Ethan's waiting for us!" Benny said.

Evelyn gave Benny a look.

"Say that again, I'll turn you into a frog!" Evelyn said.

Benny looked worried/surprised, and then he pushed his chair a little back from Evelyn.

"Anyway, the reason is why I need you two, to be careful while your outside is because someone is planning to kill you two" Evelyn said.

"What!" Me and Benny said.

"I sorry, I just wanted to tell you when it gets serious" Evelyn said.

"You already knew about this?" Benny shouted.

"Shut up Benny! Evelyn, why is someone planning to kill us?" I asked Evelyn.

"To get powerful, He will drain both of your powers then kill you" Evelyn said.

"What! You could of told us this before!" Benny shouted.

I then turned his mouth into a zip and made a lock on it. He looked cross when he turned his head and looked at me. Then he flashed his mouth back to normal. He looked back at Evelyn.

"Who is this guy or girl?" Benny asked Evelyn.

"A guy, I don't know but I have seen him before. He wears a black skull hoodie and black trousers, you never see his face" Evelyn told us.

I looked at Benny and He looked back at me. Then we looked back at Evelyn.

"Well you kids should go now, but don't tell anyone, not even Ethan. Don't let Ethan touch you" Evelyn warned us.

"Ok bye Grandma" Benny said.

"Bye, Evelyn" I said.

Then we got up and went over to Ethan's.


	2. You weren't allowed to do that!

When we got to Ethan's house, Benny rang the doorbell. He looked at me and he looked worried. We looked behind us (like we had been doing all the way over to Ethan's house) and we heard Ethan's door open.

"Hey Benny, Jade, come on in!" Ethan's mum said.

We stepped inside and had one last look behind us then went upstairs to find Ethan. We knocked on Ethan's door and he opened it.

"Hey guys!" He said.

Me and Benny went in and Ethan stood in the middle of the room. He looked at us.

"So, what did Evelyn tell you two?" Ethan asked us.

"Nothing!" Me and Benny said at the same time.

Ethan looked suspicious. Then we had an awkward silence.

"Ok … Do you want to go to the field?" Ethan asked us.

"Sure!" Benny said.

I nudged him hard with my elbow.

"Don't you think it's cold outside!" I said.

"No it's thirty degrees outside today! You must be coming down with a cold!" Ethan said.

Then he came over to me and was about to feel how hot I was on my forehead but I quickly went around the side of him. I stood next to his window.

"I'm fine, really!" I said.

"Well let's go to the field then!" Ethan said.

"Fine" I said.

Benny stared at me. We walked downstairs and went outside. Ethan walked over to the other side of the road and me and Benny quickly looked around. Then we followed Ethan. Me and Benny stayed a bit away from Ethan. We can't let him touch only if there was an emergency. Once we got to the field we sat down in the middle, like we always did. Then Benny got a phone call, so he had to go and take. Benny got up and walked like ten steps away.

"Jade, I need to ask you something … Will you …. I want to ask you …. Would you … Will you go with me to dinner tonight?" Ethan asked me quickly.

Wow! Just before I could say yes, Benny had picked me up and made the invisibility spell on me. Then he did it on his self but I was the only one who could see him.

"What did you do that for?" I shouted at Benny.

"He stole Grandma, which means he's coming after us!" He said.

"Guy's what are you talking about? Who's coming after you?" Ethan asked us.

"Well done Benny, you just can't keep a secret can't you?" I said.

"Jade, he's right there!" Benny said pointing behind me.

I looked around and saw someone with a black skull hoodie and black trousers. I zapped Ethan into mine and Benny's invisibility world. I went and held Ethan's hand. Ethan gasped like he always did when he has visions. Benny also gasped to. Ethan let go of my hand.

"You weren't allowed to do that!" Benny said.

"Well I just did!" I said.

"Jade, Benny, you're going to die?" Ethan asked us in a worried way.


	3. Black Out

"Maybe, but we will if we don't hide now!" I said.

"We need to get out of here!" Benny said.

"Let's go and find Sarah, Erica and Rory!" Ethan said.

We started running over to the vampire council, as we knew they were there for a meeting. We kept on checking behind us but this creepo guy wasn't there. After 10 minutes we finally reached the vampire council. The vampire guards were guarding the building (As always).

"What do you want know?" The vampire guards asked us.

"Please let us in, it's an emergency!" I said.

"They are having a meeting." One of the vampires said.

"We need to talk to Sarah, Erica and Rory, now!" Ethan said.

They walked towards him, with their fangs out.

"Oh, yeah? Who said?" They asked us.

"I did!" I heard Sarah say from behind us.

We turned around to see Sarah. They looked at her with annoyed faces.

"Fine." They said deeply and let us through.

We went inside, explaining to Sarah that this evil dude is trying to kill me and Benny. She walked us over to the basement.

"Um, Sarah, Why are we going into the basement?" Benny asked her.

"Because …" Sarah began, then pushed us in the basement (which was actually not a basement, but another room, "I'm not Sarah"

What? That didn't make sense. She slammed the door on us, rudely. I heard groaning and moaning and turned around. I saw another Sarah, Erica, Rory and the vampire council, all laying on the floor, looking ill.

"Oh my! What happened?" I asked them going over to Sarah, who looked like the only one who could speak.

"The air! They drugged us!" She said.

I then heard two big thumps. I turned around and saw Ethan and Benny lying on the floor. I stood up but then felt sleepy. Then … black out.


	4. Dont Look Behind You!

I woke up in a black room. I couldn't see anything. I tried to get up but I was tied to a chair. There was also tape on my mouth. I started fidgeting around to see if I could get out. Then I heard a snore. From right beside me. The snore made me jump and nearly fall off the chair. I was too afraid to nudge the person, in case it was some evil dude guarding me. After fidgeting around, I managed to pull my arm out and gently rip the tape off my mouth.

"Benny? Ethan? Sarah?" I whispered into the darkness.

The person who was next to me mumbled. I decided to nudge the person, in the ribs. The person moaned and sat up straight.

"Benny is that you?" I asked the person.

I heard a mumble which sounded like a yes. I guess he had tape on his mouth too. I found his face and ripped the tape off his mouth. He yelped out a bit … I didn't really mean to "rip" the tape off his mouth.

"Ow!" Benny whispered.

"Oh, good, it's you! I thought it was the evil guy" I whispered.

He tutted.

"Where are we and how did we get in here?" Benny whispered.

"Oh, I don't know! Maybe it was the guy that was trying to kill us! Maybe he made a copy of Sarah's body and locked us in a room full of sleep gas!" I whispered harshly.

I was getting annoyed.

"Where is Ethan? He was here just a minute ago!" Benny whispered.

"Well if it wasn't so dark in this room, I would know!" I whispered, raising my voice.

All of a sudden, the lights turned on. I looked around. Me and Benny were the only ones in the room. There was nothing in the room at all. The wallpaper and floor were black. We were sitting on chairs which looked like they came from the Victorian times. Then our chairs flew up to the top of the ceiling. I thought we were going to bash into the ceiling but we didn't. We went through the ceiling …

"What's happening?" Benny said.

"I was just about to ask you the same question!" I replied.

Our chairs had flown to the upper room, which was quite weird. Then they stopped. In front of us Ethan, Sarah, Rory and Erica were all being held back by these … people. Actually I didn't even think they were people at all. I guess they were some kind of … creature. They were all struggling to get to us but were too weak to get pass the creatures. I'm surprised Sarah, Erica and Rory could not even get past them.

"Benny! Jade! Don't look behind you! It's him! He's going to-" Ethan said being cut off by the creature (that was holding him) covering his mouth.

Benny was just about to turn his head around but I kicked his ankle to stop him from turning around. But I didn't have to because the evil guy had come over to us. He put his hoodie down and we saw his face. His face was like my worst nightmare. The colour of his face was grey and his eyes were white.

"Hello Jade, Benny"

**(Sorry for the late update and short story, I was on holiday abroad)**


	5. It looks like it's you

Me and Benny stared at his face in shock. He laughed and walked slowly around the room, looking at all our friends. The he came back to us.

"So, which one of you, is going first?" He asked us.

We didn't reply, still shocked … and maybe a little scared. He laughed again.

"I watched you two ever since you were born. I watched you grow up. I watched every single second of your life. I know your biggest fears. I know what you do and when you do it. I know that you are afraid of the dark, Benny. I know you're afraid of heights, Jade" He said.

"Stalk much?" I managed to say.

He laughed. He slowly clapped his hands, grinning.

"It looks like you're the first one then" He said.

Okay, I should not of said that. Well at least it's me and not Benny. I heard all of my friends shout violently into the creatures hands, which were covering their mouths. They fidgeted and tried to escape the creatures but the creatures were too strong. I didn't look at Benny but I knew he was staring at me.

"Take the others away, including young Benny here" He demanded.

They were all taken away, including Benny. He was shouting and screaming until he got cut off from one of the creatures, covering his mouth. Then the doors slammed and there was silence. I looked at the guy and wanted to look away but I couldn't. He was staring at me with his white eyes. Then the weirdest thing happened. This eyes were being filled in with something black. I knew he was trying to scare me.

"I've waited for this for a long time" He said, grinning.

He pointed his finger to my forehead and was moving his finger close to my forehead.

"Say Goodbye" He whispered.

Then he slammed his finger against my forehead. I screamed. It was like I was burning, burning deep down in the earth. I wanted to crawl up into a ball, to make the pain stop, but I couldn't. I started seeing a white light. It came closer, and then the pain had gone.

_**I was gone**_

**(Okay guys, I am SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO sorry for the really late and short chapter. I would of updated earlier but I forgot my password, lol. I am going to try and finish this story so then I can get on with my other stories because I thought that continuing with two stories at once was easy, but it is not! THIS IS NOT THE END OF THE STORY! Plus, I was reading some of my reviews and I want to reply to two people. First to Malvina Fiorella, Jade is random girl that I made up, she is not Jane, Ethan's sister and Second to Hortensia, I wrote this story when I used to like My BabySitter's a Vampire and I thought I would continue this story as I thought it was kind of good at first. Oh and to everyone else, I updated it late because I still had to brainstorm some ideas)**


	6. Afterlife?

I woke up in a white room (Yes, a white room this time). There was nothing there, just a white room. I got up and walked around to see if I could find the wall but I couldn't find it. It was a never ending path to disappointment. I tried calling for help but my words would just echo back to me.

I was Alone …

And I was **dead**.

I laid down on the floor and started thinking about what had happened. I think I must off drifted asleep (which I didn't think was impossible in the afterlife) while I was thinking. I started hearing my name being called. I got up to see who was calling my name. The voice was very soft and familiar. I didn't know if it was real or Inside of my head. The person's voice was very clear now.

"Jade?" A soft voice came from behind me.

I looked around. This person had a white, long dress on and her brown hair was curled. She had blue eyes and she had faint freckles on her face. I knew who this person was.

"Mum?" I cried.

My mother had died when I was ten and I couldn't get over it. She smiled and held out her arms. Tears streamed down my face and I ran to my mother's arms. I sobbed into her dress, crying my heart out. She was patting my head and humming a song that I didn't recognise. After 5 minutes, I had calmed down and was ready to talk.

"Mum … How … Am I ….. But you're …" I started saying.

Okay maybe I wasn't ready to talk.

"Yes Honey, I am dead, I'm sorry to say, but you are not." Mum said, softly.

"What?"

"You are in another dime mention. I was sent here to tell you that. I don't have long but I'll stay here till you want me to go"

"But … Mum, I want you to stay here forever"

"I know, sweetie, but, you can't stay here forever and neither can I. Now let's talk. I know what has happened and I'm here to fix that. First of all, the angels have given you a chance to live once more as you have a whole life ahead of you, but, you will have to be in another dime mention where you can see and hear people but they can't see or hear you."

"But, Mum, I want to stay with you!"

"I know, Honey, but, you also have a chance to save your friends. If you go, they all go"

"Oh …."

I felt tears stream down my face again. My mum hugged me again. Then from behind me I heard an opening sound. I looked behind me and I saw a purple portal there. I looked back at mum.

"You want to save your friends right?" My mum asked me.

I nodded. She hugged me tightly and I hugged back. Then she kissed the top of my head and started walking backwards.

"I love you, Honey and you have to remember that, okay? Now, run. Run and save your friends." My mum cried.

I looked at the portal then back at mum.

"I love you, Mum!" I cried.

"I love you too …."

Then she was gone.

I took a deep breath and ran into the purple portal. My head started spinning and I fell onto the ground. I looked up.

I was back.


	7. Saving Benny

I was alone. No one was in the room that I had been tortured in. I got up and looked around. It was cold and I started getting goosebumps on my arms and legs. It was kind of odd because it was warm when I was in here last. It was probably cold because I was in another dime mention. I sighed and sat down on Benny's chair that was still there.

"Oh, Benny" I thought.

Then I realised, I was here to save Benny and my friends.

"BENNY!" I screamed.

I got up and ran to the door. I pulled it open and found out that I was in a hallway. I looked side to side, not really sure where to go. Then I heard a scream from my right. I ran to my right till the end of the hallway. I opened the door to where I heard the scream. I went in and saw Ethan, Sarah, Rory and Erica chained up to the wall. They all looked at me, or should I say, the door that mysteriously opened by itself. I shut it and looked at them.

"That was weird" Sarah said.

They all nodded with creeped out looks. I looked to my left and saw a table with a key on it. Oh, this was too easy. I grabbed the key and went over to Ethan.

"Guys! There is a key flying over to me!" Ethan whispered.

They all watched the key fly over to Ethan. I unlocked his chains and he fell down. I did the same with the others until they were all down and unlocked. Now that they were safe, I dropped the key and ran out of the room.

"Come on! We have to go and save Benny!" I heard Ethan say as I ran away.

I heard Benny yell 'HELP! HELP ME!' down at the other side of the hall. I ran down there and busted the door open. I saw the evil guy's finger close to Benny's forehead. The evil guy moved away from Benny and stared at the door. I looked around the room for a weapon or something. I saw a small table and ran over to it. What? Don't judge me! It's the only weapon in the room I can see! I picked it up and threw it over at him. It hit his head and he fell to the ground. He started to get up. I ran over to him and punched him in the face. He fell back down again but this time I had knocked him out. Erica came over to him and bit his neck. I looked away as I knew she was sucking his blood.

"Hurry up, Erica, we need to go and get Jade now!" Sarah said.

Oh no. They think they are going to find me and save me. I wish I could say 'Good luck with that' but I can't as they can't hear me! Erica finished sucking the guy's blood and I watched them run to the room, where they thought I was. I walked over to them, to watch them drown in disappointment. I watched them check the other room's, yell out my name and Sarah, Erica and Rory even tried to sniff me out but they couldn't. WAIT! Yes they could! I watched them come up to me and stare at me, or the wall.

"Jade?" Sarah asked.

I looked at her but she wasn't looking at me. She was looking behind me and so were the others. I looked behind me and saw there was a mirror. I could see myself in it and I'm guessing so could the others.

"Oh!" I said.

They could see me! Wait, I have to check. I stepped away from the mirror, so I couldn't see myself and then stepped back into sight. I did this again and watched the others watching me do this. I stopped and looked around at the others. They were looking at me, speechless.

"Jade, are you really there?" Benny asked me.

I turned around so they could see me and I nodded my head.

_The End?_

**Hello, My Fanfiction Buddys! YES! I have come back! Why? I have come back to your pretty faces because you guys kept reviewing on my stories, 'UPDATE! UPDATE! UPDATE! UPDATEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!' So after a looooooooooooooong decision, I finally agreed to finish my stories. YOU'RE WELCOME! Sorry this is a short chapter.**


End file.
